The Enterprise Incarnate
by ZenaraTheDragon
Summary: Starships aren't sentient... Are they? I'll come up with a better summary later. Rewritten to remove Sueness. Let me know if the problem persists. There will be Who references! XD Because so many of them are perfect for this.
1. Chapter 1

The systems of the Enteprise were normal, Kirk knew. He'd checked with Engineering just a few mnutes ago. But there was a quietness about the halls, a muted, mischevious feeling in the air of the bridge. And, just below the quiet feeling, was a current of energy, an excited grin behind his back. It was as though the Enterprise were hiding something from him!

Kirk shifted in the command chair. _The _Enterprise_ isn't hiding anything_, he thought, feeling slightly foolish. _It's an inanimate object_.

_Or is it?_

Kirk frowned as the thought invited itself in and made itself at home in his mind, rather than simply entering like most other thoughts would. _It can't be a simple object_, Kirk thought. _We refer to ships as 'she'. And can you really call such a magnificent piece of technology 'inanimate?' Nonsentient, certainly-_

_Well, not certainly..._

Kirk frowned, staring blankly at the main viewscreen.

"Spock, could an inanimate object harbor a consciousness?"

Spock turned around at Kirk's sudden question. "Such a thing is unlikely, but possible, Captain. The few instances we have, in fact, encountered, involved highly developed technology and beings with much more powerful minds than yours or even mine. Even then, the consciousness belonged to a living being, not purely to the object."

Kirk nodded, still staring into space.*

His chair-comm buzzed. "Engineering to Bridge, intruder alert!" a security guard's voice sounded, panicky. "On my way," Kirk answered, rising. "Spock, you have the bridge."

* * *

The turbo lift was always too slow when Kirk wanted to get somewhere- like now, with an intruder alert- and too fast when he didn't want to get to his destination- back to his quarters to tackle paperwork, for instance.

Pausing to order a security team to Engineering, Kirk turned the last corner to the main doors of Engineering, bracing himself as they opened. Instead of anyhting ferocious, two security guards had their phaser pointed at a young woman standing in the middle of the room.

Kirk stared puzzledly at rhe intruder. She was young, but her hair was light grey, almost silver, with a thin red streak down one side. Her eyes, fixed unhappily on him, were golden and pupilless, shimmering unnaturally. She wore a light green cap-sleeve shirt and a short layered skirt in red, yellow, and blue, trimmed in gold, over black pants. Her feet were bare.

"Captain," she said quizzically. "...You've got me surrounded?"

Kirk frowned. "Who are you?" he asked, taking a phaser a redshirt handed him.

"I've been grappling with that question myself," the young woman mused. "I know who I was, and I'm fairly sure I still am-"

"Who?" Kirk interrupted. "And how are you on my ship?"

"Oh, Captain," the intruder smiled. "I've always been here. You've just... Never met me," she smiled slightly.

Kirk lifted his phaser. "Who are you?" he said again. "I want answers!"

The young woman blinked at the weapon. "Captain. I have been here, among the stars with you. Every day I worry about my crew, just as you do. Each new planet, new species, is an achievement for me as well. I take phasers for you, bear pain that would kill you. I am your home, your protector, your command. I am the _Enterprise_."

* * *

A/N: Whee. Rewrites are fun... Welp. Here it is..? It still isn't the best. Critiques are welcome... I'll post more soon. I just need to get out all the little bits I've (re)written and figure out what happens when. It'll still eventually be Scotty/Enterprise (because YES) but this version is going to take some work.

*See what I did there? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk blinked a few times. "Bullshit," he blurted.

The Enterprise was taken aback. "Captain?"

Kirk shook his head. "You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" He shook his head. "What are you, and how did you get on board?" he asked again.

"Wha- I-?"

"And if you are the Enterprise, however you figure that, how are you human?" Kirk asked, trying to poke holes in the intruder's story.

"I've transferred most of my consciousness-"

Kirk waved his hand for silence. "Security, take her to the brig," he ordered. The Enterprise dug her heels in as two guards tried to lead her out.

"Go," Kirk snapped. The hum of the ship's engines quieted and a strange silence fell over Engineering.

"Captain Kirk! Wha's goin on?" Scotty asked, appearing from elsewhere in his little kingdom.

The Enterprise smiled, looking towards Scotty. "Hello, Engineer," she siad brightly.

"Who's this?" Scotty asked.

"An intruder, she claims she has the 'mind' of the Enterprise," Kirk said.

Scotty raised his eyebrows. "Really now?"

Kirk glanced sidelong at the redshirt. "Don't get your hopes up. I don't believe her."

Scotty glared.

"Security, take her to the Brig," Kirk ordered. "I'll talk to her later, see if I can find out the truth."

* * *

As soon as Kirk entered the Bridge, Spock vacated the command chair. (Everyone who was ever given command knew to get out of the Chair when Kirk was around. It wasn't merely the command chair; it was Kirk's Chair. Even in everyone's mind, it was capitalized.)

Kirk sat in the Chair, glowering. "Spock," he called eventually.

"Yes, Captain?"

Kirk waved him over.

"Someone beamed into Engineering, claiming to be the Enterprise," Kirk said softly.

"That is not possible," Spock said, an eyebrow disappearing into his bangs.

"I know, Spock. I know. I'm going to have Bones see if she's created a delusion for herself."

" 'She'?" Spock's eyebrow raised even further.

Kirk rolled his eyes. "She."

"I have long wondered at the human custom of referring to vessels as female."

"It was probably started by people like Scotty," Kirk joked, then his face regained its seriousness. "What worries me is what happens if..."

"If what, Captain?"

Kirk rested his face in his hand. "If she's telling the truth."

Spock blinked. "Such a thing is most unlikely."

"Come on, Spock. We're out here, exploring strange new worlds- unlikely things have become almost normal, or expected at least."

Spock said nothing.

Kirk sighed. "I don't believe her. At least, I won't until I have good reason to. I'm having Doctor McCoy examine her, to see if she shows any sign of being... Not human, in a shiplike way? I don't know, something indicating what she really is."

* * *

Doctor McCoy glared at the girl from his office window.

"Frankly, Jim, she's human in almost every way," McCoy said to the anxious Captain in his office.

"_Almost_ every way?" Kirk glanced sharply at the doctor.

"It's her mind." McCoy narrowed his eyes. "The one thing we still don't fully understand. I can tell you anything about her physically, but all I know about her mind is that it isn't human. Damned if I could say she's a starship for sure, but she ain't normal."

Kirk glared out the window at the young woman. "What about her eyes?"

McCoy shook his head. "That's just a film on the lens. Doesn't affect her vision at all."

"A plausible mutuation. Several species carry such a gene," Spock chimed in. "Doctor, you do not understand her mind. Perhaps I can be of assistance there."

"Spock! You can't _meld_ with her, we don't know what she is," Kirk said.

McCoy waved him away. "Jim, she's human. No psychic abilities. It'll be fine."

* * *

Spock stood in front of the Enterprise. She looked at him with unnerving golden eyes.

"I wish to perform a mind meld with you," Spock stated.

"By all means, go ahead. Maybe you'll be able to convince my Captain that I am his ship."

Spock raised an eyebrow briefly but lifted his hand, slowly connecting to her face.

Almost immediately, he snatched his hand away and stumbled backwards as though he'd been burned.

"Spock!" the Enterprise gasped as Kirk rushed to support the Vulcan.

"What happened, Spock?" he asked.

"She has... A quite powerful mind," Spock said.

The Enterprise whimpered. "I'm so sorry, Spock. I should have warned you."

"I have been done no harm. But yours is the most complex mind I believe I have ever encountered."

"Why is that?" Kirk wondered, glaring at the Enterprise. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"You try sending subspace signals with your mind."

"What?!" McCoy snapped, turning his medical tricorder on her. "You send subspace signals with your mind?"

The Enterprise nodded. "Yes. All starships do. We like to keep in communication with each other. The banter is especially entertaining."

"Could you send one to the Bridge right now?" Kirk asked. The Enterprise's eye twitched. "That would be talking to myself... It would be extrememly weird, and... Probably not work. I could ask another ship to send me something, though."

Kirk blinked. "You mean... All starships are sentient?"

"Yes."

Kirk shook his head. "That's preposterous." He waved over the two security guards standing by. "Take her back to the brig."

"Captain. Her mind is unlike any I have encountered. Physics are second nature, almost instinctual to her. She understands equations like we understand facial expressions. She has a mind suited to machines."

Kirk stared at Spock. "...You got that level of understanding... from a _second-long mind meld?_"

"Indeed. She also has little or no mental restraint." Spock raised an eyebrow at the Enterprise.

"I'm sorry, Spock. I'm used to using all of my mind. It doesn't bother other starships."

Spock turned back to the captain. "I, for one, am willing to believe hat her story may be the truth."

"How is her mind in a human body, then?" Kirk asked.

"I used the transporter," the Enterprise said, brightening. "Transporter patters are like genetic code, but in a computer. I've been analyzing them, figuring out that an entirely new pattern could be generated. This," she gestured to herself, "Is the result of the pattern I created." The Enterprise smiled proudly.

"...Fascinating," Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have Mr. Scott check the transporter logs. In the meantime, we'll keep her in the Brig." Kirk nodded to the two security guards and left, ignoring the sad expression the Enterprise aimed at his back.

* * *

A/N: Yaaay. New chapter... The Enterprise is really having a hard time among the mere mortals...

I can't get Kirk to believe her. I'm trying. Really I am. I'm determined to have that in the next chapter.


	3. Interlude I

A/N: So this is kind of a throwback to my other fic, **The Enterprise's Log**. You don't have to read that to get this or anything, but this is half the Enterprise's thoughts and there is some stuff to drive to plot at the end. And no, unfortunately, Kirk does not stop being an asshat in this chapter. :( But soon. And yes! This is still Scotty/Enterprise! Although a case could be made for Kirk/Enterprise. Enough rambling... On with the chapter!

* * *

_I have decided to continue my habit of recording personal logs, not only to voice my own thoughts about my new situation, but also as a bridge between how my existence was before, and how I am now..._

_My Captain is less trusting than I had ever dreamed. He treats me to harsh words and harsher actions- and through habit, his orders are followed. I do not- _cannot_- protest about being trapped in my own brig._

_He does not understand what he means to me- I am devoted to him near entirely. How could I not be? He is my Captain. I am his Starship. Such a partnership is unmatched in closeness. We very nearly share a soul..._

_But I am not romantically inclined towards him. We are far too close for such things. I know his mind and his entire psyche, he knows me, and all my corridors. He knows how fast I can fly through the dark of space- he knows I will always be able to fly just a little further, or faster, or be able to escape atmosphere just barely-_

_I was wrong, I realize. We do share a soul._

_Or we did._

_I am human now, but not cmpletely. This new being is a mere shell, which I am inhabiting. A creation to be manipulated and explored, a puppet with living eyes. I have yet no idea if she is entirely me, or has a mind behind my own, supressed and silent. The thought disturbs me._

_But even worse is that I cannot figure out how to reverse what I have done. Now, I am split- my conscious mind is mostly focused through my human body. I still keep my natural form running, I am able to locate, access, or asses any circuit or system inside me with barely a thought. But where that used to be my whole awareness, I now have a second perception, one I cannot disregard. Now, when I must fly swiftly, or dodge weapons, I find myself flexing unfamiliar fingers, a strange, soft face contorting reflexively, a cry of pain audible to my Crew..._

_In other goings-on, with the commotion I've caused I've gotten but a glimpse of my Engineer. He does so much for me- helps me meet my Captain's sometimes ridiculous orders, and keeps me from being destroyed on a regular basis. I've been wanting to tell him about a slight variation in one of my dilithium crystals, a niggling vibration in my power. Fixing it would make all the difference- he'd be so much less stressed. It pains me to see him racing against time he never has._

* * *

"Mr. Scott."

Scotty looked up from one of the Engineering stations to find Spock standing in the doorway to Engineering.

"Aye, sir?" he straightened up, noting the Vulcan's slightly thoughtful expression.

"If you would follow me," Spock turned and walked away. Slightly taken aback, Scotty followed.

Spock led him to Sickbay, where Dr. McCoy waited.

"So what's this about?" Scotty asked once the door had slid shut.

Bones and Spock exchanged glances.

"You recall the intruder to Engineering three days ago?" Spock began.

"Aye. She's still in the Brig, isn' she?"

"Correct. However, the Doctor and I have decided that, due to the Captain's lack of action, we will be assesing for ourselves the truth or falsity of her explanation."

"An' what explanation is that?"

McCoy stepped forward. "She claims to have the consciousness of the Enterprise."

Scotty blinked a few times, blushing slightly. "...Er. An', uh, d'ye think she's tellin' the truth?"

"There's no real way of knowing, but her brain waves were decidedly not human." Bones said.

Scotty's face relaxed into a dreamy expression. McCoy rolled his eyes. "Hold off on the wedding, please?" he said. "We still don't know if this is true or not."

"Hope," was all Scotty could say.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: OH MY GOD. TWO UPDATES. ON ONE STORY. FROM ME. WITHIN A WEEK! It's a miracle! And, at this point, that last part of the previous chapter was kind of a joke :P I couldn't resist posting it. That's the case for anything similar in the next couple chapters, just so you know :)

* * *

The Enterprise looked up as the door to the Brig opened. Spock walked in, followed by McCoy.

"Hello," the Enterprise smiled sadly.

Spock walked over to the control panel and deactivated the force field, keeping the on-duty ensign silent with a _Look_.

McCoy walked over to the young woman. "I'd like to run some further tests on you, and try and determine if you're telling the truth about who you are," he said.

"Not you, too, Doctor!" The Enterprise said. "My Captain already thinks I'm lying-"

"I'm not saying I don't believe you," McCoy said hastily. "On further examination, your brain waves had spikes definite to the signatures of outgoing and incoming subspace signals."

"Such transmissions are impossible for a human," Spock chimed in, "And Mr. Scott reports that a transporter pattern was fully synthesized within the machine, with no incoming beam. I, for one, am fully prepared to believe your story, though it defies the logic of sentience."

The Enteprise smiled. "You believe me?"

"I find myself wanting more evidence, but only as a confirmation of these discoveries."

Beside Spock, McCoy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, kid. He believes you. And you know what? I think the captain will too. He'll have to at least consider what we've found," the doctor reasoned. "Come on. Let's get you to Sickbay."

* * *

Back in McCoy's territory, the Enterprise sat cross-legged on a biobed with a rather precarious-looking contraption of bands, pads and wires strapped to her head to monitor her brain activity.

"Alright," McCoy said, picking out another cardstock image from a box at his feet, "What's this?"

Looking closely at the picture of a spatial phenomena, the Enterprise reached out and turned it upside-down. "A quasar-like formation- actually, the one in which my shuttle Galileo was stranded."

Spock took a glance at the image. "Correct," he said.

"How on earth do you two recognize these things?" Bones grumped. "They all look like colorful clouds to me."

The Enterprise only smiled. McCoy narrowed his eyes slightly, but reached into the box again.

"At this point, I would like you to identify and describe the correct way of navigating this phenomenon," Spock said.

The image was of a rippling wave front, behind which a cloud of distortion and color obliterated the stars.

"An ion storm, advancing at a barely sublight speed," the Enterprise grimaced. "That would only be made by an artificial explosion, as thoguh an enormous amount of antimatter were released at the heart of a planet."

"And how would you fly through it?"

The Enterprise looked up sharply. "I wouldn't. Ion storms wreak havoc with all my systems. I'd turn hull and warp out of there. But if I had to weather it out, I'd reduce all systems to emergency power and pour all main and auxilliary power into my shields, except, maybe, my impulse engines. Just to keep from being tossed around too much."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "...Indeed. And would that keep your crew safe?"

"As long as they didn't try to beam anywhere, sure!" The Enterprise rolled her eyes. "The transporters are delicate enough as it is, an ion storm would render them extremely unsafe."

Spock nodded. "Very good." He exchanged glances with the doctor. "And how would an Antares-class vessel fare in the same conditions?"

The Enterprise thought for a minute, then frowned. At the same time, one of McCoy's monitors beeped. "What happened?" he asked fiercely.

"That was the Hermes, giving me his input. I told him that I very well knew his limitations and that if I'd wanted his help, I darn well would have asked." The Enterprise crossed her arms indignantly.

"Was this through subspace communication?" McCoy asked.

"No, I sent him a letter through the post," The Enterprise raised an eyebrow. McCoy glared at her briefly over the top of the monitor.

"Look, Spock," he said, returning to the screen, "There's the spike in brain waves I've matched with an incoming subspace transmission, and here's the spike that signals outgoing transmissions. She's definitely got the ability to communicate through subspace, autonomous of the subspace system," McCoy looked back at the young woman in wonder.

"Umm. I'm pretty sure I'm using my own subspace transmittors, just recieving the messages in this brain," she said nervously.

"I shall check the ship's transmittors to see if there is any activity not initiated by the crew," Spock said, leaving the room.

"Send in Scotty if you see him," McCoy said. The Enterprise's face lit up at the mention of the Engineer. _Oh boy_, McCoy thought, _She's as in love with him as he is with her. And they haven't even met..._

"Open the Sickbay door," McCoy said. The Enterprise turned slightly toward the door, and it slid open.

"Close." The door slid closed again.

"Now with your eyes closed, facing me." The Enterprise complied, and the door opened again.

"Move the screen console on my desk."

"I can't," the Enterprise said, opening her eyes.

"Why?" McCoy asked.

"It isn't controlled by parts of my machinery. To open the door, I activated the necessary circuits. But the screen is on a simple pivot, with no circuitry or activatable mechanics."

McCoy nodded. "Dim the Sickbay lights by 12 percent." All of Sickbay dimmed slightly. "Restore them." Sickbay brightened. "Stay here for a minute," McCoy said, walking over to the wall comm. "Sickbay to Engineering," he said quietly.

"Scott here. What can I do for ye, Doctor?"

McCoy was glad Spock hadn't sent the Engineer up now. "I need you to keep everyone calm. No matter what- if we drop out of warp, jump to Warp 8 or 9- just for a little bit- and keep me posted on what's happening."

"What're ye plannin'?" Scott's voice was tinged with worry. "Ye're not goin tae hurt the ship, are ye?"

" 'Above all else, do no harm'," McCoy quoted dryly. "That applies to your silver lady now, too. Sickbay out."

"Warp Three!" McCoy barked at the Enterprise from acroos the room. She jumped slightly, and the wall comm cracked again.

"Engineerin' tae Sickbay. We've just slowed tae Warp three. The Captain's goin' tae be wonderin' what's goin' on soon."

"Tell him you're checking some relays or something."

"But that's nae-"

"Well, figure out a technically accurate excuse." McCoy turned off the comm. "One-third impulse!" he called.

"Doctor, we've dropped to one-third impulse power," Scotty reported feom Engineering. "Are ye sure ye know what ye're doing?"

"Scott, there's no reason to be so overprotective," McCoy said. "Just give me a minute." He turned back to the Enterprise. "Resume original speed," he said.

"Warp five," the Enterprise said.

"We've gone back tae Warp five, Doctor. I hope ye figured out what ye needed tae, cause I dinna think the Captain'll put up with much more!"

"Just blame me if he's being too hard on you," McCoy said, feeling a little guilty about getting Scotty in trouble with the Captain.

"Will do. Engineering out."

"So," McCoy turned fully to the Enterprise, "You've shown you can control the ship and its systems. This entire thing would have been completely preposterous to me two weeks ago... But, well, I'd have to believe you now."

The Enterprise grinned. "Now, where's my First Officer? You should tell him your new evidence. He'd be interested to know."

* * *

Spock returned to Sickbay a couple minutes later, during which time the Enterprise had been telling McCoy Spock's exact location every few seconds.

"I have verified several instances of subspace transmission being enacted, without involvement from the crew," Spock said without preamble.

"I found out that the Enterprise here can jump between Warp speeds and impulse power with no telekinetic readings from her brain, if anything some unusal stimulus to the motion centers," McCoy grinned. "I'd say I win."

"Your constant perception of challenge where there is none confounds me, doctor," Spock said, prompting a giggle from the Enterprise and a scowl from his frienemy. "Regardless, your findings may be the more intriguing. She has been able to control aspects of the ship without evidence of telekinesis?"

"Yep." McCoy was smug.

"Then I must admit my belief that you," Spock nodded to the young woman, "Are indeed the human vessel of the mind of this starship." He looked to McCoy again. "Shall we inform Mr. Scott of our consensus?"

"Careful. He might pass out from joy." McCoy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, tell him," the Enterprise said. "And have him come up here," she added, grinning happily.

McCoy rolled his eyes but went back to the wall comm anyways.

* * *

A/N: I'M ENDING IT HERE... Because I need to figure out how to proceed. It's really weird, because Scotty and the Enterprise's relationship is already half-established :/ So yeah... Expect a normal waiting period for updates for now. If I get a stroke of inspiration, hey! Cool! If not, I'll fight through anyways.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this! If I didn't reply by PM, I'm so sorry! But it does mean a lot to me :)

And: **Minecraft Guardiansaiyan **and I have started a Starship devoted to the Scotty/Enterprise pairing! Write Scotty/Enterprise, and you can be part of the crew! More info on my profile for those who want to change the fandom! :D


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah, short chapter. But hopefully this one will let me get past this particular point in the story... And I looked back at the Interlude. I can't believe I posted that last bit! XD

* * *

Scotty paused outside Sickbay. He a had no idea who this 'human Enterprise' would be. Truthfully, he was worried. Hopeful, but still, he had no clue how to proceed...

"Mr. Scott."

Captain Kirk brushed past Scotty into Sickbay. Mentally cursing himself, Scotty followed his commanding officer inside.

"Why isn't she in the Brig?" Kirk demanded, pointing at the Enterprise.

"Captain. We have conducted several tests of her claims, and-" Spock was cut off by a sharp shake of Kirk's head.

"Don't tell me you're going to believe her story," he said, a little harshly.

"And why the hell wouldn't we?" McCoy asked fiercely. "Take a look at what we've found."

Kirk narrowed his eyes but walked over to the monitor McCoy had turned towards him.

"Here's her brain wave pattern. There spikes here and here-" McCoy pointed- "Match the signals for outgoing and incoming subspace signals. You tell me if there's anything other than a starship's transmittors that can send subspace signals like that! Any known organic transmittors?"

Kirk was silent.

"I didn't think so." McCoy was smug. "And- Scotty, can you pull up the transporter records in here?"

"Aye, I've got 'em on a computer card." Scotty pulled an orange computer disc out of his pocket, inserting it into the computer to show Kirk the record of transports. "I was just comin' here tae tell ye what I found. Here, sir," he said, pointing at a discrepancy, "This pattern was created inside the transporter mechanism."

"How is that possible?" Kirk asked.

"As near as I can tell, the pattern was synthesized usin' others as a base, but mostly created from bits an' pieces, an' some written from scratch."

"It resembles a modified genetic sequence," Spock added. "If one has sufficient knowledge of the workings of genetic code, it is theoretically possible to synthesize a new code completely from scratch, or from, as Mr. Scott said, 'bits and pieces' of other codes. The same principle was applied here."

Kirk nodded slowly. "And this transporter pattern created... Her?"

"Aye," Scotty said.

"And she can control the ship's systems, without any evidence of telekinesis," McCoy added. "And the motion centers of her brain seem connected to the ship's ability to travel at warp speed."

"Is that what those speed changes were?" the captain asked, narrowing his eyes at Scotty, who looked guilty.

"Aye, sir," he muttered.

"So," Kirk said. "She's... Truly the Enterprise? The sentient consciousness of a starship, placed into a human body?"

"Our conclusion is such." Spock clasped his hands behind his back.

"... Well, gentlemen, thank you for systematically destroying everything I knew to be true."

"Oh, come on, Jim. We didn't destroy it, just... Revised it a little."

"... Can we put her in the Brig anyways? Just until I have time to properly review your findings and, well, wrap my brain around all of this?"

The Enterprise scowled. "You've been very Brig-happy lately," she said. "Did the thing with Mudd really stress you out that much?"

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "So... You've got a sense of humor? I'd hate to hear what you thought of some of our other adventures."

"You likey wouldn't enjoy it. I've gotten more and more cynical about your string of lovers over the years."

Kirk paused. "You're definitely staying in the Brig now."

The Enterprise couldn't keep a smug look off her face as the security guards led her away.

* * *

A/N: Oh, yeah- please review this! It makes me happy, and lets me know people actually want this to continue. Cause otherwise it'll end up completely forgotten.

Reviews keep the snails away from the Enterprise! :)


End file.
